Día del Padre
by Lonardi
Summary: Akashi Seijuro. Es padre. [AkashixKuroko]{MPREG}


_**Lon: Je… je… je…**_

 _ **Estaba a punto de olvidar que en mi otro universo Akashi es padre…**_

 _ **ASI QUE AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ALGO POR EL DIA DEL PADRE!**_

 _ **Yee~**_

 _ **Lamento si es corto…**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece solo hago… cosas… con ellos…**_

 _ **Si…**_

21 de Junio

-Seiju-kun…

-…

-Seiju-kun…

-…

-Seijuro…

-…

-… Akashi-kun…

-…

-¡QUE TE LEVANTES IMBÉCIL ROJO!

Un fuerte golpe resonó por todo el cuarto.

-…

-Masaru-san, papá se volvió a dormir.

-Cállate Shizuru.

Una pequeña peli roja con coletas, un pequeño peli celeste con ojos dorados, y una madre peli celeste con una enorme preocupación por su amado esposo.

Esta era la familia de Seijuro.

-¿Q-que es todo este escándalo?- El peli rojo mayor comenzó a despertarse de su apacible sueño, bueno… "apacible".

-Feliz día del padre.- El primero en recibirlo del mundo de los sueños fue Shizuru, acercándose a su padre peli rojo y abrazándolo cálidamente.

Akashi quedo con dos bracitos pequeños alrededor de su cuello-Gracias Shizuru.- Sonrió alegremente mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su hijo.

-Espero te guste mi regalo padre.- El oji dorado junto sus manitas.

-Te eh dicho miles de veces que me llames papá, Shizuru.- Akashi tomo por debajo a Shizuru cargándolo tiernamente.

Entonces el pequeño movió de arriba a abajo sus manitas frotándolas mutuamente.

Y al abrirlas una pequeña pulsera tejida apareció de repente.

-Mi regalo padre… digo… papá…-sus mejillas se tornaron rosas por equivocarse.

Akashi quedo con los ojos abiertos al ver ese truco de magia, y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja por la acción de su hijo, lo acerco y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Te lo agradezco de corazón Shizuru.-Lo volvió a abrazar.

Shizuru quedo en silencio y rodeo una vez más sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre. Entonces Seijuro lo bajo finalmente.

-Te ayudare a ponerlo.-El más pequeño tomo la mano del emperador, abrochando la pulsera roja en su muñeca.

Kuroko estaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no esperaba una escena tan adorable por parte de Shizuru, con eso de que no se expresaba tan a menudo…

-Masaru-chan, tu turno.-El peli celeste mayor empujo a Masaru hasta la cama del emperador, mientras que esta solo quedo parada con su rostro de asco.

-Le di el regalo de despertar, ¿eso no es más que suficiente?-Desvió la mirada la peli roja sin quitar el puchero de su cara.

-Masaru-san…-Dijo Shizuru en un susurro bastante bajo.-Sera… ¿Qué no tienes un regalo?

Masaru se quedo helada, y por instinto jalo de los cachetes de su hermanito.

-¿Cuántas veces al día te tengo que decir que guardes silencio Shizuru?-La peli roja utilizo ese típico tono de voz amenazador que siempre causaba temor en su hermano.

-¿Masaru?-Ahora hablo el peli rojo mayor, causando un escalofrió en la espalda de la pequeña.

-¿Q-que?-Giro con su padre sin quitar sus manos de los cachetes de su hermano.

Seijuro extendió los brazos y le dedico una sonrisa a Masaru.

-Realmente no me importa no tener un regalo de tu parte.

La peli roja quedo en silencio, soltó lentamente las mejillas del menor liberándolo por fin del dolor y se acerco hasta su padre, regalándole un abrazo cálido.

-No te acostumbres demonio…-Susurro bajito la pequeña.

-Pero me hace realmente feliz.-Seijuro también lo susurro en el oído de Masaru.

La peli roja se separo del abrazo del emperador, se subió a la cama y deposito un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

-El año que viene te regalare algo…-Dijo Masaru con un puchero en su rostro.

El emperador quedo sorprendido por la acción de su hija, era mucho odio por el que sufría por parte de su propia hija.

-Gracias.-Este solamente sonrió de la felicidad indescriptible que esto le causaba.

Masaru se bajo de la cama y fue hasta con su madre, mientras que este ponía algo dentro de un marco muy adornado.

-Este es de mi parte Seiju-kun…-Se lo entrego al emperador dejándolo sin palabras.

Era un cuadro con fotos instantáneas del momento que acababa de pasar con sus dos milagros, sus dos amores, sus dos razones para continuar…

-Tetsuya…-Lo tomo cuidadosamente y ahí estaba; el abrazo que compartió con su hijo Shizuru, y el beso que le regalo su hija.-Gracias…- Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Akashi, estaba realmente contento de haber despertado de esta forma, de haber despertado con las personas que coloreaban su vida de una forma hermosa.

Akashi Seijuro.

Sentía ser el humano más afortunados del planeta.

 _ **Extra**_

20 de Junio

-Masaru-san, mira lo hice para mi padre.-Elevo la pequeña pulsera en sus manos.

-¿Ah?, Oh… si es muy linda.-Miro detenidamente la pulsera perfectamente tejida.

Era un tejido tipo _Cotton Wool_ , con una pequeña piedra azul entre medio.

-¿Y por qué se la hiciste?

-Bueno, en la guardería, mi madre nos puso a hacerla y… me gusto tanto que quería dársela como regalo a mi padre…-El pequeño celeste miro con ternura la pulsera casera.- Además se la entregare de una forma especial, ¡Una forma que me enseño mamá!-Sus ojos se iluminaron.

" _Si le gusto tanto, por naturaleza, ¿no debió habérsela quedado?"_ dijo Masaru mentalmente.

-Está bien… realmente eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca.-La peli roja fue ah su cuarto.

-Espero que recuerdes que mañana es el día del padre Masaru-san…-Susurro el peli celeste menor.

 _ **Lon: Lamento mucho el no haber actualizado ;-;**_

 _ **Apenas Sali de vacaciones y pos… ya saben el como no tienen piedad los profesores D':**_

 _ **EN FIN!**_

 _ **Apenas hice esto hoy, se me habia olvidado de que debía celebrar el dia del padre con el rojo x'D**_

 _ **Bueno, bueno… Ya casi actualizare "Una vida solo para ti", lo tengo en cuadernito asi que :'D**_

 _ **Otra vez lamento el que sea tan corto :'1**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


End file.
